


Roll Me Like A Blunt Because I Want To Go Home (To Rhysand)

by orphan_account



Series: Feyrhys ficlets [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kinda canon, Semi AU, Tamlin The Tool, Texting, d o u c h e, pffft its angst again, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: more texting my childrennnnnt e x t I n gGgG





	Roll Me Like A Blunt Because I Want To Go Home (To Rhysand)

The sad music played in the background- how fitting. His mate, his love of his life and his friend had just left him for the douchebag of the century. And sent him a picture. 

However, no matter HOW hard he tried, he couldn’t bring himself to block that number. To remove her from his contacts. 

He was a hopeless, pining romantic. 

Feyre’s POV

She had just sent him a picture of her and Tamlin the tool- good on her. She scowled internally and sent him a quick text. Not the apology- this text was a ‘lead-up’, as Mor called them. If he decided to meet, she would tell him. 

_Meet me at the cafe? I need to explain. A lot._

Rhys’s POV

He snorted at the text he got from her. But he tossed his phone in the car and turned the key, driving down to the cafe at the corner. 

The minute he saw her, he knew that she had truly felt what happened. Bloodshot eyes, tear stained face and a mountain of tissues- she was still reeling, like him. 

‘Feyre, please, do tell,’ he purred, raising that cold, cunning mask in case she did decide to hurt him again. 

‘I-It w-was an accident,’ she stuttered. ‘I-I sent the wrong picture, my f-finger a-accidentally t-touched it.’

The words hit him like a blow. 

It wasn’t her cheating. It was him overreacting. 

‘T-the photo w-was two m-months old, and I f-forgot to delete it,’ she stammered. 

Gripping her face in his hands, he tilted it upwards.

‘It’s alright, it’s my fault, I didn’t think about the possibilities,’ he said profusely. 

That afternoon, he took her out to the botanic gardens and proposed.


End file.
